Ils sont tous tarés
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: ZoLu; fic anniversaire pour Zoro. Tiens, tiens... Luffy qui ne parle plus à Zoro ? Et Ero qui prend ses aises...


Rating : T — mais j'aimerais bien mettre Y !

Pairing : ZoroLu

Warning : * panneau de circulation * Passage de perverse en furie

Disclaimer : * chiale * Je veux avoir Zoro-piiiiin ! ToT

Note : Une fic pour l'annif' de Zoro. Une pierre deux coups =D Et sur la ligne du temps… GROS SPOILERS DES TRÈS RÉCENTS CHAPITRES !

**Guerre froide**

C'était une journée_ presque_ normale sur le Thousand Sunny. L'atmosphère semblait étrangement froide, et tous les autres remarquaient facilement d'où cette atmosphère si peu habituelle émanait. Du capitaine et du sabreur, les deux monstres en chef de l'équipage. Nami les regardait se jeter des regards furtifs sans trop essayer de se parler. Pas que l'un d'eux n'aie pas essayé, au contraire; Zoro avait tenté de savoir pourquoi Luffy ne lui glissait plus un mot, et semblait frustré quand ils étaient trop proches.

Nami et Sanji les regardaient de la rambarde avec intérêt, sans jamais les lâcher des yeux. Sanji mordait sur son mégot, en regardant les deux jeunes hommes seuls sur le pont principal. Robin était venue les rejoindre, et croyez-moi, il était aux anges avec deux déesses de chaque côtés de lui. Une masse lui tomba soudainement sur le dos, « Vous regardez quoi ? »

Du sang dégouta rapidement du nez de Sanji, qui s'écroula, incapable de voler dans les airs avec la lourde masse d'Ero sur le dos. La jeune fille prit rapidement ses aises, prenant le dos du blond pour un matelas, lui enfonçant sans ménagement un coude dans une épaule pour soutenir son menton alors qu'elle regardait les deux chefs de l'équipage sur le pont. Zoro qui faisait des altères, et Luffy qui le regardait en coin.

Robin rigola tout bas en regardant la jeune fille, « Eh bien, nous espionnons monsieur le capitaine et monsieur l'épéiste. »

Ero hocha la tête, en penchant, appuyant sa poitrine généreuse dans le cou de Sanji, qui se transforma en boyau d'arrosage, et envoya presque du sang sur la pauvre Nami, qui soupira d'un ton presque rageur, avant de mettre des bouchons dans le nez du blond comateux.

« Intéressant, » ajouta Ero, son sourire s'élargissant, alors qu'elle gigotait encore sur Sanji pour replacer ses cheveux. Les bouchons du nez de Sanji sautèrent. Ero se releva, et il s'envola. Se collant un peu sur Robin pour éviter de s'étendre dans le sang, Ero continua de regarder les deux autres avec un petit sourire. « Je savais que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver tôt ou tard. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Nami, intéressée. « Je parie cent belly que tu vas dire une stupidité perverse, Ero. »

Ero secoua la tête, presque autant arrogante que Hancock, « Mais non. Luffy m'a dit que… oh ! Regardez, il se lève ! Il va vers Zoro-pin~ ! »

Les trois filles se collèrent comme pour regarder un film d'horreur, Ero enfonçant le visage entre ses bras comme si elle serrait un oreiller.

Luffy tapota le dos de Zoro.

« Ah, senchou. » dit-il. « Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller. Ça va, maintenant ? »

Luffy rougit sans répondre.

« Luffy ? »

Le gamin se jeta dans les bras du sabreur, qui laissa tomber son poids d'entraînement, et regarda d'un air incrédule le gamin dans ses bras. « Luffy ? »

Le gamin se releva, et regarda l'homme aux cheveux verts avec un regard de malice. « Oh. Ça fait longtemps, non ? » Luffy hocha frénétiquement la tête. « Tu pense que je sais ce que tu veux ? » De la malice se peignait aussi sur le visage de Zoro. Luffy hocha à nouveau la tête. « Moi aussi, je le pense. Et je vais te le donner. » Il pencha la tête, et embrassa le capitaine, qui l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise. Ero saignait du nez comme un cochon à l'abattoir, sans même sembler s'en rendre compte. Elle regardait toujours fixement les garçons.

Luffy recula, et regarda Zoro avec un air satisfait, et se fit ses aises dans ses bras, les bras autours du cou du sabreur, et murmura, « Bon anniversaire, Zoro ! »

Zoro fit une moue boudeuse, « C'est mon seul cadeau ? Et en plus tu m'as fait attendre toute la journée ? »

Luffy gloussa, « Bien sûr que non ! Et si on allait dans la cabine, hein ? On pourrait faire pleins de trucs, non~ ? » Zoro l'embrassa encore.

« Ouais, on pense pareil, toi et moi… »

Ero se releva d'un coup, faisant sursauter Nami. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses sortit une caméra de sa chemise, et courut jusque dans le bunker des garçons. La rousse la regarda partir et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras, et sanglota, « Ils sont tous tarés, ils sont tous tarés… »

—**The End—**

Booon~ ! Beeen… Bonne fête Zoro xD J'ai rien à dire… à part que… Luffy et Zoro sont vraiment trop beaux gosses dans les nouveaux chapitres~ Hmmm. Autre chose ? Ah, un mec s'est planté en classe, et après on s'est lancé des chaises en cours de math xD Pas qu'on soit le groupe de malades mentaux… juste les élèves plus surexcités -_-'


End file.
